This invention relates to ink jet arrays including a plurality of ink jet channels where each channel includes a chamber, an inlet to the chamber, an orifice from the chamber and transducer means coupled to the chamber for ejecting droplets of ink from the chamber as a function of the state of energization of the transducer.
Layered or laminated ink jet structures are utilized to facilitate fabrication of ink jets which necessarily require a high degree of precision. Even higher degrees of precision are required in densely packed multi-channel impulse ink jet arrays.
However, there are certain limitations on high density packing of ink jet arrays. The most important limitation involves cross talk between channels. Of course, cross talk is undesirable and it is, therefore, necessary to provide a certain structural spacing between channels. This is sometimes achieved by using a fan-in technique such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,745--Sultan. As also shown herein, the ink jet chambers and transducers associated therewith are staggered with respect to one another. There are, however, limitations as to the amount of fanning in which may be done and this necessarily imposes limitations on the number of channels which may be utilized in such an array. Moreover, when attempts are made to add channels by adding layers to the device, the spacing or resolution of the channels within the device is increased, i.e., the clarity is reduced.